Viendote por segunda vez
by Dark Kakoru Shinigami
Summary: La llegada de una nueva chica al salón 10 de Segundo año hara que mas de una persona cambie, ahora sera el turno de Kaede...RukawaOC,YoheiOC2 y HanaHaru


Este fic es un universo paralelo, lo que significa que tiene muchos factores de la historia original, tanto como nombres, edades, personajes, actividades y personalidades pero que no necesariamente tienen que tener algún tipo de continuación con el anime o manga. Espero que lo disfruten ya que cuenta con un RUxOC…

**Viéndote por segunda vez: **"Un reencuentro y una presentación inesperada"

_Flash back..._

Acababa de terminar el partido, Shohoku había ganado 93 puntos a 91 al equipo de Kainan, Kaede Rukawa había conseguido anotar la canasta del desempate en los últimos 15 segundos y el gimnasio entero gritaba de emoción ante tan increíble jugada, si bien burlar la defensa de Shinishi Maki era todo un reto, Rukawa lo había hecho como la cosa mas sencilla del mundo.

No era su costumbre hacer lo que hizo a continuación, pero debido a los gritos de alabanza del publico lo hizo… alzo la mirada hacia las graderías donde la gente gritaba por al victoria y diviso entre el publico a una joven, de larga cabellera negra azabache, un tono de piel mas bien moreno y distinguió que usaba el uniforme de Kainan, la miro por algunos instantes, y se sorprendió al ver que la chica lo miraba atenta y alegremente y celebraba con sus amigas… Pero la voz de Sakuragi que le decía que debía irse ya a los vestidores, lo hizo voltear, asintió y volvió a mirar a la chica que segundo antes había visto…pero ya no estaba ahí

_Fin Flash Back…_

Kaede Rukawa, nadie imaginaba lo virtuoso que este chico podía ser al momento de jugar basketball, sobre todo cuando lo único que se le veía hacer era dormir profundamente durante toda la jornada escolar. Por otra parte, era el chico mas codiciado por las mujeres de la escuela y aun así, no tenia novia, a demás no contaba con muchos amigos… y solía dormir en la azotea durante los descansos.

Para el equipo de basketball las cosas habían cambiado un poco, ya que actualmente no contaban con la presencia del capitán Akagi ni la del Sub-capitán Kogure y sus puestos eran ocupados por Ryota Miyagi como capitán y Hisashi Mitsui como Sub-capitán. Por lo demás todo estaba igual, Hanamichi tenía la misma personalidad de superioridad y los demás estaban prácticamente de la misma forma que siempre…

Era una mañana bastante tranquila, que por desgracia, para los chicos de preparatoria era su primer día de escuela después de unas largas y relajadas vacaciones de verano que la gran mayoría había aprovechado para visitar familiares, conocer gente nueva, salir hasta tarde a divertirse, ir a la playa, juntarse con conocidos o simplemente despertarse muy tarde y hacer la nada misma… Para Kaede estas vacaciones no habían estado muy alejadas de eso con excepción de visitar familiares, ya q eso no lo motivaba, haberse echo "amigo" del idiota de Sakuragi lo había ayudado a hacer algo mas que jugar basketball durante todo el verano, y aunque de mala gana había aceptado, debía reconocer que pasar 1 mes en la casa de playa de Yohei con Sakuragi y los demás chicos no había sido del todo aburrido, mas bien se había divertido bastante, a su manera, pero se había divertido.

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las indeseadas clases sonaba al mismo tiempo que los maestros se dirigían a sus salones y los estudiantes se arreglaban y sentaban en sus bancos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Muy bien clase, buenos días, espero que este año aquellos que tenían buenas calificaciones las mantengan, y aquellos que no las tienen o que se meten generalmente en problemas – dijo el profesor mientras fijaba la vista en Rukawa y otros chicos – mas vale que cambien su conducta o se meterán en graves aprietos al momento de dar exámenes…

Lo mismo de todos los años – se dijo a si mismo Kaede mientras escuchaba las aburridas palabras de aquel profesor y cabeceaba producto al sueño que tenía o más bien el sueño que le provocaba estar sentado en esa silla.

Este año, tendremos una nueva estudiante, viene de la preparatoria Kainan, espero que la traten bien ya que cambiarse en segundo año de preparatoria no es fácil – dijo el maestro al momento que abría la puerta del salón – Pasa por favor…

Al escuchar la palabra Kainan, Rukawa alzó curiosamente la cabeza y descubrió que muchos de sus compañeros también lo hacían, probablemente porque se trataba de una chica.

Hola…mi nombre es Tsukikawa Kakoru y me han designado este salón – era una chica delgada, de cabello largo despuntado negro azabache, sus ojos eran muy oscuros y su tez era mas bien morena, era muy linda de rostro, no una modelo, pero tenia una cara muy armoniosa – en realidad espero que nos llevemos bien.

La chica miro el salón, descubriendo a aquel chico que la miraba desde la parte más trasera, le sonrió ampliamente. Kaede quedo sorprendido, sin duda alguna era la misma chica que vio algunos meses antes en aquel partido… se miraron unos segundo a los ojos, hasta que el profesor interfirió dirigiéndose a la chica…

Por favor, toma asiento mmm – miro los asientos buscando uno vacío – allá, al lado de Rukawa. Joven Rukawa por favor levante la mano para que la señorita Tsukikawa pueda distinguirlo.

Rukawa alzo la mano, pero no quito la vista de la chica hasta que esta estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y le susurro un "hola", y esta se lo devolvió en el mismo tono, no sabia porque la había saludado siendo q claramente no la conocía, pero presentía q aquel inicio de clases no estaría nada de mal, a demás que importaba, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerse… La miro de reojo y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de la chica que lo miraban con total simpatía, lo que provoco que Kaede Rukawa, el cubito de hielo, se sonrojara y desviara la mirada al suelo.

Las clases continuaron con naturalidad hasta el momento del descanso, Sakuragi y su ejercito (Yohei Mito, Nozomi Takamiya, Yuuji Ookusu, Chuuichirou Noma) se adentraron al salón de Rukawa con intensiones de evitar que siguiera su rutina "Dormir, dormir y…dormir", y se sorprendieron al verlo totalmente despierto. Tenia la vista fija en la chica que ahora conversaba con uno de sus compañeros de clase…

Umm… hermosa chica, delgada, lindo cabello…se podría decir que tienes buen gusto con las chicas, zorro – Sakuragi identifico el punto donde estaba perdida la mirada de Kaede – apuesto que lo único que quieres es que se te acerque, no zorrito?

Podría ser… - Rukawa se sonrojo de sobremanera al sentirse descubierto, se paró de su banco y se encamino a la salida – Estúpido aquella no me interesa…

Pero al alzar la vista la chica le sonrió, lo que provoco que Rukawa se volteara con el rostro ruborizado y saliera del salón seguido por los chicos, que haciendo gritos y felicidades, iban tras el molestándolo…

Veo que la chica también te ha echado el ojo – Hanamichi tenia una posición seria – valla sonrisa que te ha mandado…

Que suerte tienes Kaede – Takamiya le sonreía y se dirigía a Rukawa con toda confianza – yo también quiero a una chica linda…

Son unos idiotas – Rukawa ya estaba empezando a hostigarse con tanta estupidez – si tanto la quieren, porque no van por ella…

Los cinco muchachos se detuvieron en seco y miraron a Rukawa maliciosamente…

No seria una mala idea, quizás acepte salir conmigo – dijo Yohei – y podríamos hacer una cita doble, Sakuragi, tu y Haruko y yo y…

Jamás aceptaría salir con uds par de idiotas a si q ni lo intenten… - Rukawa sonó molesto – además…

Trago saliva al ver la cara de sus amigos… - Que sucede? – se alejo de ellos…

El zorro esta celoso! – y así tubo que aguantar sus molestos ruidos hasta finalizar el descanso…

Sonrió por lo bajo, quien iba a decirlo, que después de ser su pero enemigo, Hanamichi Sakuragi se transformó en uno de sus amigos…de hecho, en uno de sus únicos amigos…

Hey, zorro apestoso, si no te apresuras llegarás tarde a tu clase – Aunque a veces le gustaría que desapareciese – y tienes que ir en busca de tu chica…

Si…espero tener la misma suerte que tu con las chicas – dijo haciéndolo sonar como lo mas irónico del mundo – idiota…

Que dijiste! – Sakuragi comenzó a insultarlo mientras Rukawa ya estaba unos cuantos metros más allá de él…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las clases de física daban comienzo, por suerte para Kaede, era la ultima clase antes del almuerzo…

Muy bien chicos – decía el profesor antes de iniciar su clase – realizaremos un experimento para ver la carga de los circuitos paralelos y en serie… a si que por favor, júntense de a dos y esperen el material…

Rukawa miró el salón, en estas actividades generalmente se quedaba dormido o no tenia pareja… pero para su sorpresa ese día no estaría solo…

Disculpa… - una voz femenina lo hizo voltear y sonrojar de sobremanera - Tienes pareja?

N…no… - El chico no sabia si ocultarse o relajarse…opto por la segunda… - tu?...

Bueno la verdad es que si… - Rukawa se desilusiono un poco – ya que tu serás conmigo…

La chica le sonrió abiertamente, Kaede la miro fijamente, el reencuentro con esta chica de Kainan lo había sorprendido, quizás sea cosa del destino… que estupidez…creer en el destino verdaderamente, para Rukawa, era una estupidez…

Debo decirte que no soy bueno en física – Rukawa intento advertir de sus malas calificaciones – no he logrado sacar nada mas alto a una F en todos los exámenes de esta maldita asignatura…

Que curioso… - la chica sonrió ante aquella declaración – si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar…

El zorro se limito a sonreírle, un minuto…Sonreírle?... la chica lo miro sorprendida…

Sabes algo?.. – le dijo mirando el suelo divertidamente – había escuchado que eras muy serio y callado… pero veo que eres todo lo contrario…

Se acerco cuidadosamente a su oído…y le susurro algo que fue imposible para Rukawa evitar sonrojarse…

"_La sonrisa te queda mucho mejor"_

Si quieres… - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios – puedo intentar sonreír para ti…

Se miraron por unos segundos…pero el timbre de fin de clase los hizo despertar de su pequeño mundo aparte…

Emm…si quieres… - Rukawa le hablo nuevamente a la chica – puedes almorzar con nosotros…

Claro – la chica anuncio su aceptación y saco su almuerzo de su mochila -.

Kaedeee! – Un gritito agudo se escucho dentro del salón 10 de la Shohoku… - Te he traído tu almuerzo!

Kakoru miro hacia la puerta, y vio a una chica un poco mas baja que ella, con la tez muy blanca y un cabello largo y de color negro… y de su rostro resaltaban sus hermosos ojos azules…la vio acercarse al chico y pasarle un pequeño bolsito cuadrado, que supuso, seria su almuerzo… y después se detuvo delante de ella y la miró con esos profundo ojos… al principio pensó que iba a golpearla…

Rukawa puso su mando sobre la cabeza de la chica y le ordeno que se comportara…

Rukawa Tsusume – la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia – Soy la hermana menor de Kaede, voy en primer año, acabo de entrar a esta escuela…

Mucho gusto – hizo la misma reverencia que Tsusume había echo – Tsukikawa Kakoru, también soy nueva aquí…

Oye y dime… - la menor de los Rukawa se acerco mas a Kakoru – Te gusta mi hermano?

Tsusume recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza y Kakoru se ruborizó muchísimo…

Te he dicho que evites comentario estúpidos! – Rukawa además de sonrojado se mostró algo enfadado – discúlpate…

Lo siento mucho – Tsusume agacho la cabeza y se dispuso a retirarse – adiós…

Oye Rukawa-chan – Kakoru la detuvo antes de que saliera del salón – porque no almuerzas con nosotros?

La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, por desgracia para su hermano…eso no era una buena noticia…salieron del salón y se dirigieron a las escaleras…donde ya los estaba esperando Yohei y Sakuragi…Rukawa se paro en frente de ellos…los miro asesinamente, así advirtiéndoles de que se tragaran cualquier comentario o intento de broma…ya que las caras de Sakuragi y Yohei, al ver a Kakoru con Kaede, le dio muy mala espina…

Relájate zorrito – Dijo Sakuragi dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda – no diré nada…

Haruko y los demás nos esperan en el mismo lugar de siempre. Por cierto… - Dijo Yohei viendo por primera vez a la jovencita que estaba tras Rukawa… - Quien es esta hermosa señorita?

Mi nombre es Tsusume – dijo con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas – mucho gusto…

Ah…Tsusume? Es un hermoso nombre digno de una chica linda como tu… - Dijo el amigo mas normal de Sakuragi mientras admiraba a la recién conocida muchacha - me presento…Soy Yohei Mito…

Mucho gusto… - la chica le sonrió – nos vamos ya?

Rukawa miro a Yohei Mito…luego a su hermana y luego a Yohei otra vez, le dedico una desagradable mirada, cosa que hizo que Yohei levantara los hombros ofreciendo un "_no es mi culpa ser tan agradable"_. Al llegar abajo efectivamente estaban Haruko con sus amigas con el resto del ejército de Sakuragi esperándolos para almorzar…Se sentaron y Takamiya hizo la primera pregunta…

No nos vas a presentar a tus amigas Rukawa? – miro a Kakoru y a Tsusume – como se llaman chicas?

Tsukikawa Kakoru – Anuncio la chica – Vengo del instituto Kainan, y ingrese al salón 10… mucho gusto!

Bueno yo soy… - la pequeña del grupo dudo unos segundo pero luego siguió hablando – Soy Rukawa Tsusume, soy la hermana menor de Kaede, entre a primer año. Es un placer conocerlos…

Se provoco un pequeño silencio en el grupo…_ Soy la hermana menor de Kaede…_

Si no hubiese sido porque Ookusu se atoro con una bola de arroz ninguno se hubiera salido del shock…

Ookusu! – todos se abalanzaron sobre el pobre asfixiado y intentaron de todo hasta que por fin se trago el pedazo de arroz que se había tragado…

Su hermana! – Sakuragi sonó exaltado – nunca mencionaste que tenias una hermana, zorro estúpido!

Jamás lo preguntaste – se defendió cínicamente el zorro – a demás…que tiene de interesante…

Con que la hermana de Rukawa – dijo Yohei mirando detenidamente a Tsusume – ahora se me complican un poco las cosas…

Rukawa le dedico una terrible mirada al pelinegro como diciéndole _"Tocas a mi hermana y te mato" _y Yohei nuevamente se limito a levantar los hombros y sonreír.

Haruko miró a Tsusume, realmente era igual a Rukawa, era un versión femenina de este… y luego miro a Kakoru, la chica del mismo salón que Rukawa, pero la chica se percató de la mirada de Haruko y le sonrió… luego se volvió a Sakuragi…

Cuando comienzan los entrenamientos de basketbol? - La joven Tsukikawa hizo la pregunta al colorín - …

Comienzan hoy… - Rukawa bajo la mirada y luego miro a Kakoru a los ojos… - Irás a vernos entrenar?...

Quieres que valla? – Kakoru le sonrió a Kaede – De acuerdo… iré a verte…

Kaede le sonrió y solo 2 personas pudieron percibirlo…Kakoru que era quien hacia salir esa sonrisa y Haruko…que se sorprendió al ver a Rukawa sonreír…pero luego bajo la mirada triste… se puso de pie y se excusó de que debía hablar con uno de los maestros y se retiro…Pero Sakuragi noto la tristeza de la chica… a si que se ofreció a acompañarla… Tsusume tambien dijo que debía irse a su salón y Yohei ofreció su compañía…no sin antes ser advertido por tercera vez con la mirada de Rukawa…

El resto del ejército con las amigas de Haruko tambien se retiraron…y solo quedaron Kaede y Kakoru quienes se quedaron sentados en el mismo lugar…Y tras un pequeño silencio Rukawa se decidió a hablar…

Y tu… - se refirió a la chica a su lado… – practicas algún deporte?

Si… - La chica sonrió… - juego basketbol

Eso me parece bien… - Rukawa sonrió – es atractivo…

La campana sonó, y Rukawa se puse de pie… ofreció su mano a la chica…

Veámonos ya… - Kakoru tomo su mano – no quiero ganarme un castigo…

Si – La chica se puso de pie, pero quedo demasiado cerca de Rukawa… lo que provoco que ambos se sonrojaran – deberíamos irnos ya…

Si es cierto… - ninguno quería agrandar la distancia q los separaba, a si que...que mejor que acortarla…El chico se acerco peligrosamente a Kakoru provocando un pequeño rose entre sus labios… pero se separaron rápidamente… - Lo siento yo…

No te preocupes… - La muchacha bajo la cabeza – vamonos ya…

Si… - ambos chicos se encaminaron la salón 10…pero ninguno de los dos había apartado la mano del agarre del otro…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Continuara-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hola! Es mi primer fic de SD…espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo! Espero que me dejen su comentario… ya que es muy importante para mí…

Y denme ideas para seguir el siguiente capi. Ya que yo escribiré lo que a ustedes les parezca y claro q a mi me guste tambien…xD ya!

Adiós! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...


End file.
